Flat wire such as used in certain kinds of transformers present difficulty in their splicing together. Accordingly the object of the present invention is to provide a device which quickly and reliably electrically connects and mechanically retains two or more flat wires without the need to remove the insulation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which can splice two or more wires together using only a pair of pliers or any other mechanical means.